jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Wagamama Kiite??
|image = WagamamaKiita_Oct2019.jpg |caption = October 2019 |genre = J-Pop |origin = |years = 2017-Present |agency = MOTHER EARTH |label = MOTHER EARTH |website = Official Website |current = Konami (2019-Present) Maria (2019-Present) Miku (2019-Present) Chinatsu (2019-Present) Parm (2019-Present) Mirumo (2019-Present) Yume (2019-Present) Nao (2019-Present) |formermen = Ayano (2017-2018) Haruhi (2017-2018) Asaka (2017-2019) Moe (2017-2019) Uri (2017-2019) Yuria (2017-2019) Natsumi (2018-2019) Azusa (2019) Hinata (2019) }} (ワガママきいて??) is currently an eight-member Japanese idol group originally formed with six members in June 2017, under "MOTHER EARTH". They made their first appearance on June 25, 2017. Members Current Members * Konami (こなみ; Red) (Joined March 23, 2019) * Maria (まりあ; Purple) (Joined March 23, 2019) * Miku (みく; White) (Joined July 27, 2019) * Chinatsu (ちなつ; Blue) (Joined July 27, 2019) * Parm (ぱるむ; Light Blue) (Joined July 27, 2019) * Mirumo (みるも; Pink) (Joined July 27, 2019) * Yume (ゆめ; Light Purple) (Joined October 6, 2019) * Nao (なお; Crimson) (Joined October 6, 2019) Former Members * Ayano (あやの; White) (Founding member; graduated June 30, 2018) * Haruhi (はるひ; Yellow) (Founding member; graduated June 30, 2018) * Asaka (あさか; Light Blue) (Founding member; graduated March 6, 2019) * Moe (もえ; Red) (Founding member; graduated March 16, 2019) * Uri (うり; Blue) (Founding member; graduated June 30, 2019) * Yuria (ゆりあ; Pink) (Founding member; left May 14, 2019) * Azusa (あずさ; Orange) (Joined March 23, 2019; left May 18, 2019) * Natsumi (なつみ; Green) (Joined July 8, 2018; graduated June 30, 2019) * Hinata (ひなた) (Joined July 27, 2019; left august 8, 2019) History 2017 Wagamama Kiite?? was announced on May 27. The original lineup was Asaka, Moe, Uri, Yuria, Haruhi, and Ayano. On June 24, they released a music video for "Wagama⭐︎Magical" and their live debut took place on June 25. 2018 Their first mini album, for my Dear was released on March 28. In April, auditions were held for new members to celebrate the group's one-year anniversary. On May 20, Moe and Yuria ran a 20km marathon. Ayano and Haruhi graduated on June 30th. Natsumi joined on July 8th. In October, they released their first single, don't change your mind / Candy, and announced their crowdfunding campaign for their second one-man live, scheduled to take place at Shinjuku Blaze on December 22. Just a month after the release of their first single, they announced two new singles Yoin and Kimi e, o Tegami no Youna Uta ga Dekimashita., they would be released simultaneously on November 28. 2019 On January 19, Asaka and Moe announced their graduations from the group. Asaka graduated at her birthday event on March 6, and Moe graduated ten days later on the 16. A day after Moe's graduation, three new members were announced; Konami, Azusa, and Maria. On May 14, they announced that Uri and Natsumi would be graduating on June 30, and Yuria was no longer a member effective immediately. Yuria had already been on hiatus from the group for three months due to anxiety caused by fan harassment. These graduations meant that none of the original members, or even any of the members prior to March, would remain in the group. On May 18, Azusa left the group, however she was featured on their fourth single Cha Cha China released just two days later. On July 27, four new members joined; Miku, Chinatsu, Parm, and Hinata. However, Hinata would withdraw from the group just 12 days later on August 8. On October 6, two new members joined; Yume and Nao. Discography Mini Albums # 2018.03.28 for my Dear Singles # 2018.10.10 don't change your mind / Candy # 2018.11.28 Yoin (余韻; Lingering Memory) # 2018.11.28 Kimi e, o Tegami no Youna Uta ga Dekimashita. (きみへ、お手紙のような歌ができました。; To You, I Wrote a Song Like a Letter.) # 2019.05.20 Cha Cha China (チャチャチャイナ) Gallery WagamamaKiita_Jul2019.jpg|July 2019 WagamamaKiita_May2019.jpg|May 2019 WagamamaKiita_Oct2018.jpg|October 2018 WagamamaKiita_Jun2017.jpg|June 2017 External Links * Official Website * Official SoundCloud * Official Twitter * Official YouTube Channel Category:Groups Category:Girl Groups Category:2017 Group Formations Category:2018 Debuts Category:6 Member Group Formations Category:8 Member Group Category:Idol Groups Category:J-Pop Category:MOTHER EARTH